


通讯贝

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen, The Whole Ward
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 通讯贝讨债事件。





	通讯贝

欠钱不还的人日益增多，伊修加德某富商决定采取非常手段来收回债务，以免自己受其所累招致破产。这位商人十分清楚，只有当更珍贵的东西受到威胁时，心安理得躺在账本上的人才会有所松动，因此古来多是为了讨债夺其妻女砍人手脚的事情，虽然未必总是有效，但至少能够威慑到其中比较胆小的那些。

可商人自认不是穷凶极恶之徒，他所恪守的经商美学只允许他游走在法律的边缘，却不能真的跨过那道底线，因此他做不来也不想做那些有伤大雅的事情。他所赖以要挟欠债者的是被称为荣誉的砝码，谁要是欠钱不还，他就让那人在朋友圈中名声扫地，再也混不下去。

具体的方式，便是通过某种因为不为人所知所以并未被明文禁止的异域科技逐个呼叫那人通讯贝里的联络人，让他的亲朋好友通知他还钱，这对上流社会的人来说可是十分羞耻的事情，就目前的成果来说，虽不是百分之百成功，却也能收回大部分，本金再加上长期积累的利息，算起来不亏还有赚。

 

这日的商会内也依然充满各种呼叫通讯贝的声音，在房间的角落，一位初来乍到的小姑娘正确认着今天催债的任务目标。

他叫盖里克，任职单位教皇厅。通讯贝里联络的人名字让这位刚刚摆脱失业困苦的年轻女孩倒吸一口冷气，考虑自己是不是该立刻走人换一份工作。

让她决定坚持留下来完成这份工作的是因最近过分省吃俭用而唱起空城计的肚子，和被粗糙的草绳勉强捆扎好没有掉下去的鞋底，还有自己想要去云海定居的愿望。

管他呢，我只是个办事的雇员。奥索丽心想。

 

泽菲兰的通讯贝在最终安静前共响起过三次，无人接听。

日理万机的总骑士长阁下正在教皇面前聆听圣训，这样庄严肃穆的时刻，是绝对不能被任何旁的声音打搅的。他的眼里如今只有教皇苍老却矍铄坐在宝座上的身影，耳朵里只有老人稳重低沉的声音，心里只有冰天之上的哈罗妮女神。

通讯贝早就被这位行事谨慎的骑士留在殿堂外面，不管怎么呼叫他都是听不见的。

 

韦尔吉纳副长亦是如此，他随着泽菲兰总长面见教皇，自然也遵循着相同的礼数，将自己的通讯贝跟总长大人的一并放置，在殿内恭敬虔诚地聆听着指示。

 

连吃了两次闭门羹的奥索丽感到有些挫败，暗自祈祷通讯贝里的第三位会是个好脾气又爱接电话的先生，可她只念出那名字的头两个音节，就惊得差点从凳子上跳起来。

沙里贝尔。这是整个伊修加德的人都不愿与之扯上关系的名字，更何况债务人任职教皇厅，这名字看起来可不大象是巧合。

奥索丽过去曾是云雾街的窃贼，没点逃避危险的本事可活不到现在。考虑到自己正是这位大人口中常说的“老鼠”，并不嫌命长的女孩决定先在其他人那里碰碰运气。

 

好在这份通讯录上并不只有让人闻风丧胆的名字，也有看上去温柔无害，令人感到充满希望的字母组合。

奥默里克。奥索丽知道这个名字，它是许多人心中救赎和安慰的所在，即使云雾街最穷苦最无人在乎的平民，都不会被这位善良谦和的圣职者拒绝给予温暖和帮助。

因为这种事情打搅他有些过意不去，可奥索丽迫于生计，别无他法，只能寄希望于他的品德，希望他像对待别人那样对自己态度宽容。

“您好，请问是奥默里克阁下吗？”

“您好……我是奥默里克，请问您是？”奥默里克通讯贝里的陌生呼叫让他觉得疑惑，这条线是教皇厅内部的频道，按理说不可能存在陌生号码。

“抱歉打扰，您不需要知道我是谁，您只需要知道您的朋友盖里克先生欠了我的雇主五十金逾期未还，如今连本带息算起来是两千五百金。”奥索丽语气机械地照着纸上写好的台词念着，初次这么说话有些不习惯，中间断了片刻，又很快接上，“总之，这个电话的目的是希望您能帮我们通知这位盖里克先生赶快还钱。”

“这……您的意思是盖里克卿有拖欠钱款的行为，金额是五十金，可连同利息却是两千五百。”奥默里克在心里瞬间将伊修加德关于民间借贷的法律浏览过，正当他准备提出些异议的时候，才发现对方早已挂断。

呼叫中对方的信息被不知什么手段隐藏起来，奥默里克无法回拨。

 

奥索丽对着重归安静的通讯贝长舒一口气，总算有接通的了。奥默里克阁下不愧是穷苦人的福音，说话还真是温和，一边这么想着，奥索丽一边拨通了阿代尔斐尔，皇都有名的交际花，虽然未曾见过模样，可就风评来说应该是很受女孩子欢迎的，受女孩子欢迎的人就不大可能是凶巴巴的。

正如她所料，对面在听到奥索丽女孩子特有的温婉声音后，表现得优雅礼貌。只是她不知道，这位叫做阿代尔斐尔的美丽年轻人，笑意盈盈地答应她会将信息传达给该传达的人时，心里的想法还让他在无意间顺便帮她完成了她先前所未能完成的任务。

 

在跟让勒努短暂交流过之后，阿代尔斐尔接通了沙里贝尔，将不知道通过什么特殊方法接进来的可疑电话的内容原原本本地告诉前异端审问官。

沙里贝尔对盖里克欠钱不还的破事儿毫不在意，只是看在同僚的份上才勉强听完，直到听说对方是切近骑士团内部线路打来的，淡色的眼里才露出犀利的光芒。

“什么？在我的眼皮子底下竟然还能发生这等事？”他灵敏的嗅觉一下子便闻到了老鼠的味道，这可是教皇厅内教皇近卫的私人频道，岂是什么人都可以打得进来的？既然这事都牵扯到骑士团内部成员了，那必然也不能交给他人办理。

 

对沙里贝尔的想法一无所知的奥索丽在确认名单上剩余的名字中再也没有眼熟的后，只好又硬着头皮重新按照通讯录原先的顺序尝试呼叫，心里默默地安慰着自己，不管对面是如何坏脾气的家伙，总不可能从通讯贝里爬出来揍自己吧。

“您好，请问是格……”奥索丽话还没说完，就被对方语气凶狠地打断。

“这玩意不是内线吗？怎么打进来的？”正被美酒香气包裹的格里诺的声音里是十足的不耐烦，他本以为会有什么正事，哪知道对面是个莫名其妙的小姑娘，他抬起眼睛看着桌子对面的波勒克兰，“我看这频道一点都不内部嘛！”

“先生别激动，我只是想通知您——”

“说！”格里诺十分不耐烦地催促着，又往自己的嘴里灌了几口。

“您的朋友盖里克先生——”

“盖里克？那家伙又怎么了？”格里诺的脸在听到那个名字的刹那泛起奇怪的表情，又很快转变为嫌弃和不耐烦，大声地强调着，“我才不是他的朋友！”’

“他欠了我的雇主五十金……”

“哈哈哈！多少？五十金？五十金他都欠？”格里诺爆发出狂澜般的笑声，拍着桌子对自己的好友说，“笑死我了！波勒克兰，盖里克欠了人五十金被债主追上门了。”

“……连同利息是两千五百金……”

“笑死我了，才两千多金就被人追债！”

“希望您转达——”奥索丽话未落音讯号便中断，女孩摇摇头，又开始在通讯录上翻找。

 

波勒克兰表情淡漠地看着格里诺狂笑不止，一直等到格里诺稍微缓过气来才开口问：“你刚刚说盖里克怎么了？”

“他欠了别人两千五百金没还，别人追债都追到我这来了！”格里诺仍在笑着。

波勒克兰脸上泛起冷冷的笑意，不紧不慢地说：“这可是最新形式的讨债手段，我也只听忘忧骑士亭里那些人说过，可没想到还真有熟人中这个招的。”

“五十，两千五！堂堂苍穹骑士欠了两千五不还被追债这么好笑的事情，我要发到贝里！”格里诺笑得一脸邪气，说着便立刻行动了起来，“有句话是怎么说的？独乐乐不如众乐乐。”

“然后呢？”波勒克兰问，“你打算怎么办？”

“什么怎么办？”格里诺不以为然地说，“那家伙欠钱不还关我什么事？”

“确实不关你的事。”波勒克兰声音平静，“可投资个两千块寻个乐子还是很划算的吧？”

“你的意思是？”格里诺认真地想了想，没有明白，直到波勒克兰凑到他的耳边低声说了几句，这位泽梅尔家的大少爷才舒展着笑意拍着对方的肩膀说，“就知道你是个人才！”

 

而波勒克兰的通讯贝正好在此时响起，琥珀色的瞳仁与对面灰色的眸子快速交换着神色，十分默契地相视一笑后，波勒克兰将它贴近自己的耳朵，说了几句后，又将那小玩意递给了格里诺。

 

叫做埃尔姆诺斯特的先生听起来像是同行，奥索丽被对方口中说的利息计算方式搞得晕头转向，只好草草说完预定的台词立马挂断。努德内先生的呼叫时显示线路繁忙。倒是叫做让勒努的先生接通很快。

“哟，终于到这来了啊？还真了不得呢！”电话那边的声音听起来怪异慵懒，带着嗤笑。

“呃？请问——”

“别废话了，我忙着呢，不就是欠债还钱吗？快说吧，到底是欠的哪家商会的钱，我待会儿就带人过来帮他还掉。”

“哎？好的……”话说这么说，奥索丽其实根本不记得自家老板那冗长复杂的姓氏，还好那位富商有用自己的名字装饰房间的习惯，奥索丽对着白色的墙壁上金色的几个大字，将名字告诉了对方。

“行了。”沙里贝尔满意地将通讯贝还给让勒努，阿代尔斐尔刚说完有老鼠，这老鼠就自己撞上门来，可真是省心。

 

伊尼亚斯先生是最后的联络人，奥索丽话才说到一半，就被对方语气严肃认真的教育打断，“哈罗妮女神待子民慈悲善良，不会喜欢自己的国度里有高利贷这样的事情发生，有钱人应该用自己的富足行善而不是让穷人变得更穷……”

奥索丽插不进去话，只好耐心地听完，可奇怪得很，通讯忽然戛然而止，无论怎么尝试都再也无法拨通。

虽然不能说圆满，可今天的任务也算勉强完成了，奥索丽心想，不知道那位盖里克先生的亲友会不会督促他还钱呢？他的社交圈子应该已经将此事传开了吧？

 

盖里克的社交圈确实十分热闹。

格里诺兴高采烈地将盖里克欠钱不还的光辉事迹通知大家，还特意把五十金这种看上去并不足以构成大罪，然而听起来十分羞耻的数额强调了好几遍。考虑到苍穹骑士的薪水，连五十金的便宜都要占可谓丢人。

波勒克兰等到格里诺嘲讽完毕，才出声提醒如今连本带息需要偿还的是两千五。言下之意，从五十金滚到两千五必定是长期拖欠，这可是有损骑士团名声的行为。

奥默里克则认为对方这种利滚利的行为不符合修加德法律，并详细地引用了几段法典的内容来佐证自己的观点。

埃尔姆诺斯特也忽然想起他在经商的家族中耳濡目染的知识，从利率计算的角度来说，五十金滚到两千五，如果不存在高利行为，那盖里克的这笔钱大概是他出生前欠下的。

伊尼亚斯表示，法律是道德的底线而不是上线，不管法律允不允许这种仗着自己有钱就欺压穷苦人的行为都是不可取的，哈罗妮并不会允许这种行为的发生。

阿代尔斐尔小声地提醒着，即使安妮高频率的损坏让盖里克的零花钱比骑士团里其他人都紧张，盖里克卿的经济状况也离穷苦人的标准相去甚远。

让勒努简短地同意好友的看法，认为盖里克的行为有失骑士风范。

泽菲兰从教皇陛下那里出来便得知盖里克的情况，比起这位战士的财务危机，总骑士长认为眼下最需要处理的是通讯贝无端被人入侵这种有可能造成内部机密泄露的事情。严肃地在贝里说了几句话，告诫大家“今日之事不要外传”后，泽菲兰便立刻开始联系教皇厅通讯贝的维护部门。

韦尔吉纳认为泽菲兰的担忧十分有道理，他甚至认为现在大家的讨论说不定也在窃听者的掌握中，提醒大家暂时先不要在这里透露重要的事情。

 

唯二两个没有参与“盖里克欠钱事件”讨论的是沙里贝尔和努德内。

沙里贝尔秉持“行动胜于言语”的风格，早已带着神殿骑士团的骑兵来到伊修加德基础层，将云雾街那些看似不起眼却总是暗藏玄机的房门逐个排查。他知道这种见不得光的商会绝对不会将自己的据点安放在宝杖大街那些光鲜的门面中间，多半是在某个角落租个仓库躲在暗处工作。

努德内则在从奥默里克那里得知盖里克惹上的事情后就开始尝试联络自己的好友，线路就没有空闲过，所以他并没有接到那通讨债呼叫，也没有余暇去顾及那些迅速刷过的言论，他只想赶紧找到盖里克，然后提醒他欠债还钱。

两千多金并不算巨额，五十金更不到需要求助外人的地步，以努德内对盖里克的了解，他认为这位有些粗心的战士多半是借过钱之后便忘记了，然后就这么拖到现在都没想起。

 

美梦被敲门声惊醒的时候盖里克正在幻境中漂浮，他梦见自己的战斧变成一位可爱的穿着白衣的女孩，银色的头发美丽柔软，如同流淌的冰河。他正准备替她披上婚纱，却发现自己没钱买戒指，正打算找努德内借个几千金。他睡眼惺忪地打开房门，门外站着的正是梦里即将拯救他摆脱单身的人，他的声音有些恍惚：“努德内，找我有事吗？”

“盖里克，你欠了人五十金一直没还吗？”努德内开门见山地问。

“五十金？”盖里克眼神懵懂，愣愣地看着努德内，半分钟后摇头，“不记得了，应该没有吧？”

“真的没有吗？你再好好想想。”努德内认真地看着盖里克问，认为先别告诉他利息的事情比较好，“会不会时间太久了忘记了？”

“区区五十金哎？我是五十金便宜都要占的人吗？”盖里克调高了说话的音量，他的头还有些昏沉，但也不会连欠过的钱都不记得，“到底谁说我欠了他五十金，有名字吗？”

这回轮到努德内陷入沉默，奥默里克并没有告诉他对方的身份。

 

这时通讯贝里传来沙里贝尔的声音：“没事了各位，那非法运营的商会已经被我查封了，账目也就一笔勾销了，盖里克卿可得好好感谢我！”

“什么嘛！”盖里克有些生气，“我真的真的没有借过钱不还啊！”

“确实没有借钱，”沙里贝尔语调慵懒，又忽然转为嘲讽，“可是你十年前欠了人铁匠铺战斧维修费没给，铁匠铺后来被商会收购债务也随之转到了他们名下，还利滚利从五十累积到了两千五百！”

“什么？这也太夸张了吧？”盖里克几乎是尖叫着说，“这绝对是讹诈！”

“盖里克卿，欠钱不还是极为不适当的行为，不管是神殿骑士还是苍穹骑士都不该存在这样的污点。”说话的是泽菲兰。

“总长！我真的没——”盖里克委屈巴巴地申辩道，又忽然想起来什么，“对了，那时没什么薪水，帮我维修安妮的打铁老爷爷说钱不用给，只需要帮他把铺子里的废旧物品打扫干净就成。”

“我相信盖里克卿说的是事实，”韦尔吉纳的声音慈爱敦厚，”可按照沙里贝尔方才的汇报，对方确实握着欠款的字据。这又是怎么回事呢？”

“我猜是那位好心的铁匠口头免除盖里克卿的债务之后并没有同时销毁字据，就这么放置到铁匠铺被收购，然后债务发生转移，商会不知道也不会考虑不成文的规定，在他们眼里盖里克确实是欠款人。”埃尔姆诺斯特以商人般的口吻解释道，又随后补充，“不过利息应该是按照先前的约定来计算，商会并没有权力擅自更改，盖里克卿，你们原先约定的利息是多少还记得吗？”

“十年前的事情啊，我怎么可能记得！”盖里克仍是大声地说着话，好像这样别人就会相信他一样，“而且都说了不用还，不是，都说了算是我还了嘛！”

“哎，别争了！”沙里贝尔的声音里透着不耐烦，他原本还以为能跟对方玩点刺激的，哪知道忙活半天却是为了这种无聊的事情，“反正不管怎样现在也不用操心了。”

 

格里诺没有立即说话，波勒克兰也没有。

正如舞台表演的高潮并非安插在任何时候都合适，某些话也需要等待合适的时机才能带来值得破费两千五百金的效果。

 

通讯贝的漏洞当晚便被修好，盖里克的五十金只在骑士团的余后话题中持续不到三天便被淡忘。

盖里克又恢复往日大大咧咧的性格，在跟格里诺的掰手腕大赛中取胜，开心得前仰后合，并没有注意到对方的脸色逐渐下沉。

格里诺罕见地耐心等着对方笑完，才慢悠悠地告诉这位得意洋洋的获胜者：“盖里克卿可是还欠着我的钱呢？”

“我哪有？”盖里克飞快地反问，“上次打赌输的钱跟这次刚好平账吧？”

“啊，忘记告诉你了”格里诺狡黠地眨着眼睛，手里扬着一张白纸说，“你在商会的欠款我当时连本带息从那边移交过来了，签合约的时候沙里贝尔卿还没赶到呢，这份债权文书可是生效的。”

“什么？”盖里克的声音里透着绝望，“就算是吧，可我听说利息是不可以超过本金……我也忘了多少，总之是不可以这么多的。”

“所以我不要你还钱啊？”格里诺笑得狂放又肆无忌惮，“最近农忙，我家的菜地刚好缺帮手，你去摘足够抵偿钱款的番茄就成。”

“弄坏一个可要赔偿双倍。”波勒克兰淡淡地补充着规则。

 

奥索丽见过笨的人可没见过这么年轻却这么笨的人，她站在泽梅尔家的番茄地里，看着某个手忙脚乱青年在地里稀里糊涂地折腾着。鲜红饱满的番茄在他的手里纷纷化成番茄酱，奥索丽觉得他再这么下去就要被雇主扣钱了。她自己刚刚因为雇主被神殿骑士带走而丢了生计，这番茄园里做活路的又哪个不是苦命人，曾下过决心要当善良人的女孩决定好好地教教这个看起来还挺英俊的家伙怎么摘番茄。

“你要这样托着它，而不是捏着，从茎部这里用力，只需要很轻的力量，它就会掉下来。”云雾街摸爬滚打出来的奥索丽声音并不轻柔，可也算得上耐心。

“好像并不难哎！”青年尝试着，失败两次后终于摘到一只完整的番茄。

“是不难……我还以为每个人都会的。”奥索丽擦了擦汗说。到底是谁把这个笨拙的家伙雇来做这虽不算精细，却也多少需要些技巧的活计的？

“我是第一次做这个……”青年不好意思地说，脸上笑容灿烂，或许是映着番茄的缘故，他的眼睛微微泛红，十分可爱，“真是太谢谢你了，请问该怎么称呼你？”

“我叫奥索丽，你呢？”女孩大方地报出自己的名字，她已经不是云雾街的小偷了，被人知道名字也没关系。

“盖里克。”青年回答，声音明快又欢脱。

奥索丽愣了愣，仿佛觉得这个名字在哪里听过，不，何止是听过，她好像也曾发过这样的音节。

少女手里盛放着番茄的篮子忽然滑落，鲜红的果实滚落一地。

她终于想起来了。

不会这么巧吧！

2018-11-16


End file.
